7 dioses guerreros, 7 drabbles
by lunaticomoony
Summary: 7 Dioses Guerreros de Asgard. 7 momentos diferentes, contados en 100 palabras cada uno.
1. Los sentimientos de Siegfried

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes de Saint Seiya, los derechos pertenecen originalmente a Masami Kurumada.

Los sentimientos de Siegfried

"No puede ser... se que lo entiendes..." Y si lo entendia. Siegfried habia sido educado para entender cual era su lugar en el gran orden de las cosas. Lo que no entendia era que hacer con esa calidez que anegaba su pecho con la simple vista de su amada Hilda, ni con el vacío en su estómago cuando la veía marcharse, seria y digna rumbo al altar en donde ella oraba por el bienestar de la humanidad. Aun asi, la amaria con todas las fuerzas de su alma y la protegeria hasta su último aliento.


	2. El orgullo de Haggen

Haggen sonrió satisfecho al ver los efectos de su último golpe en la dura pared de hielo. Era fuerte. Se había vuelto más y más fuerte conforme los largos años de duro entrenamiento iban transcurriendo. Se encontraba tan satisfecho consigo mismo que en ese momento se sentía capaz de detener una tormenta helada con sólo pensarlo. Su poder era tan grande que casi le daba miedo, pero la simple idea de que con ese poder sería capaz de proteger a su dulce Freya de cualquier peligro, toda duda se disipaba. Él siempre estaría ahí para ella, pasara lo que pasara.


	3. La ilusiòn de Thor

Thor caminaba por la nieve con relativa sencillez gracias a su gran tamaño, con un dejo de sonrisa en los labios. Las habitantes del pequeño pueblo donde vivía se acercaron a recibirle y él les presentó el ciervo que Hilda en persona le había obsequiado. Todo transcurría con normalidad mientras compartían la carne del animal entre todos los vecinos, salvo que a la mención de la bondadosa princesa, Thor se mostró algo nervioso e incluso su rostro se enrojeció, aunque nadie quiso mencionarlo ya que Thor podría ser un hombre amable, pero su tamaño no invitaba a bromear con él.


	4. El temor de Syd

"Sé que estás ahí… siempre has estado ahí…" Syd de Misar no tenía duda alguna, aunque sabía que no aún no era tiempo. Esperaba y temía ese momento desde aquél fugaz encuentro en el bosque, años atrás cuando sólo eran unos niños. Eran iguales y paradójicamente tan diferentes como el día y la noche. Se preguntaba con frecuencia si el rencor llegaría a ser más fuerte que la sangre. Si ese niño salvaje y arisco crecería odiando y ansiando el momento de cobrar con sangre el revés que el destino le había propinado. Muy pronto habría de descubrirlo… muy pronto.


	5. El sueño de Fenrir

La risa de sus padres y el galope de los caballos era lo único que Fenrir escuchaba. El sol se filtraba entre las copas de los arboles y la brisa le acariciaba el rostro. Era feliz. Volvía la vista hacia atrás para comprobar que sus padres le seguían y entonces todo era obscuridad y frio de muerte. Un destello de garras de oso, sangre, gritos y el relinchar de los caballos y al final un aullido que lo hacía abrir los ojos sobresaltado. Muchas noches seguidas soñó lo mismo, pero sus queridos lobos siempre lo despertaron, aullándole a la luna.


	6. La ambición de Alberich

¡Son un montón de imbéciles sin imaginación! Siegfried, el gran campeón de Hilda; Haggen, el perro guardián de Freya; Syd, el pobre e insulso niño mimado; Mime, el huérfano que se dice mató a su padrastro; Fenrir y Thor, un par de salvajes sin preparación ni cultura… ¡Cuánto los odio! No merecen el honor de ser Dioses Guerreros. Voy a entretenerme viendo como cada uno de ellos es victimado por esos despreciables caballeros de Athena y luego tomaré lo que por derecho me corresponde… lo único que lamento es que morirán sin saber que al final los engañé a todos.


	7. El deseo cumplido de Mime

La nieve helada rozaba sus nudillos y las lágrimas se congelaban sobre su rostro. Todo había terminado. El viento soplaba y podía imaginarse innumerables copos de nieve cayendo silenciosamente sobre su cuerpo sin vida.

Ya no había dolor, ni odio, ni tristeza. Una mano sujetó con firmeza la suya y una voz solemne dijo en un susurro: Terminó Mime, es hora de ir a casa.

Mime levantó la mirada y notó que ya no era el joven que acababa de morir, sino un niño pequeño caminando de la mano de un Folken tan alto que apenas podía distinguir su rostro.


End file.
